


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Teasing, promising angst-free short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: This is meant to be a collection of fluffy short stories that are too short to be posted as a stand-alone. Dig in, dear reader, if you need some quick hugs and a few kisses.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the ever lovely aTARDISfullofotters, this one has always been just for you. All my fluffy writings are. You keep me from making destructive plot-decisions. Thank you!

She pounced upon him from behind just when he was about to slip out from the bedroom door, hugging him around the neck. The heavy door swing shut with a bang, loud as a war gong in the silent morning. The two of them stumbled backwards together, one laughing musically, the other gasping for breath.

"My ladybird!" The prince gasped in surprise. He cleared his throat, and in a controlled voice, continued, "Shouldn't you be resting love? Haven't I tired you out enough last night?"

He expected her to blush and stammer like she always does when he makes more-than-obvious hints at their intimate activities. Instead, she danced in front of him, blocking his passage to the hall.

"Apparently you haven't done quite enough," she had to tilt her head to look up at him, yet her presence was no less demanding. "Come back to bed."

He smirked. "Can't have enough of me, I see." She nodded, but he wasn't finished. "Well, I'll make sure you get what you want tonight love." He made to push her aside. But she refused to yield.

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Now? Honey love, I'm off to a hunting trip. You shall have to be patient for a little longer."  
"No. I want you. Now." Her hand was already on his thigh, dangerously high.

Loki knew he was done for. His body already alight with desire. He knew she knew she had him. He gulped down his discomfort. Discipline is a virtue--for her as much as for him.

"Tonight." He insisted.

"Alright then." She lifted her hands in resignation. Her face showed a hurt and unsatisfied look.

His heart missed a beat at the sight. Or more pressingly, his body protested at the lost of her touch. His leather trousers was getting uncomfortably tight. There was no way he could go riding like this. He regretted his stubbornness. Now he'll have to eat his words, like always. Loki shrugged it off. Everyone’s used to it by now.

"Love..." he began.

"Go on," she said, apologetically. "You have a riding trip to attend to."

Bad news--she was toying with him, he knew it and he could do nothing about it. He swallowed again. "Love, please... I'm sorry. I-I can't go now you've set my soul on fire."

Silence.

"Oh darling, please don't make me beg..." Silence. "Alright. Please, love, I need you."

"You sure as Valhalla do."

He was going to take her back to bed, but she danced around him and he ended up backing into the door. She stood on tiptoe, one hand holding his wrist while the other sneaked down to where he needed her. His soft sigh of "yes..." was barely audible. The pressure on the hand stilled.

"I can't hear you, my prince."

Dignity suddenly meant absolutely nothing to him at that moment. "Oh Gods, please don't stop. My love... Ah..." He responded to her touches most obediently. "My ladybird, look what you've done to me."

It was her turn to smirk. "Yes. Who would have thought? Loki, King of Asgard, begging and at the mercy of a lady's touch."


End file.
